Paraphilia
by Lazulie x LuLu
Summary: / TW : Paraphilie\ Endou Mamoru tient un café qui accueille de nombreuses personnes assez atypiques. Celles-ci ont pour seul point commun leurs attirances sexuelles hors-normes. [LuLu]
1. Métopophilie

Cela faisait maintenant deux ans que le café Inazuma avait ouvert ses portes dans la superbe ville qu'était Tokyo. Il se trouvait perdu entre les nombreux maid café et autres attractions touristiques à grand succès. Néanmoins, il possédait une bonne clientèle. Que ce soit des habitués qui commandaient la même boisson à chaque consommation ou ceux qui venaient régulièrement accompagnés d'une personne différente. Occasionnellement, de nouveaux clients franchissaient le seuil de l'entrée. Bien souvent de manière incertaine car ils ne connaissaient en rien la thématique du café. Quant à d'autres, ils savaient parfaitement dans quel genre d'endroit ils mettaient les pieds et semblaient réjouis d'avoir trouvé un cocon qui leur correspondait.

Ce type d'évènement ne pouvait que ravir Endou. C'était une des raisons pour laquelle il avait créé ce café : pour que tous ceux ayant un intérêt commun se retrouvent ici et puissent en parler librement, sans l'ombre d'un jugement. Pour le moment, le brun n'avait pas eu à faire à des comportements importun et fort heureusement ! Il appréciait discuter avec tout le monde et surtout écouter leurs histoires. Qu'elles soient dramatiques, mystérieuses voire amusantes. Endou trouvait tous ces individus intéressants et passionnants.

Aujourd'hui, un nouvel arrivant pointa le bout de son nez. Il avait ouvert la porte d'une manière douce et sans une once d'hésitation, ce qui donnait déjà un aperçu de la personnalité de l'homme qui allait se présenter au barman. Endou l'accueillit avec un grand sourire. C'était un homme qui semblait dans la vingtaine, de taille moyenne. Ses cheveux rouges étaient coiffés sur le côté, cependant certaines mèches rebelles se rabattaient sur son visage de manière gracieuse. L'individu s'assit sur un tabouret proche du comptoir, de ce fait, il se trouva face au brun qui engagea la conversation avec son nouveau client de son habituel ton enjoué.

"Bienvenue au café Inazuma, comment allez-vous ?

-Merci pour votre accueil. Je me porte bien, enfin...je crois. fit-il avec incertitude tout en remontant ses verres rectangulaires dans un mouvement sec.

-Avez-vous quelque chose qui vous trouble ? Vous ne semblez pas au maximum de votre forme… constata Endou qui ouvrait une boîte de thé neuve. "

L'homme aux cheveux écarlates adressa un regard curieux au barman. Au travers de ses lunettes, les orbes émeraude de son nouveau client le dévisageaient. Comme s'il possédait une imperfection sur laquelle n'importe qui pourrait bloquer. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Endou était confronté à cette situation quelque peu déstabilisante.

"Vous avez un visage qui m'est familier. avoua-t-il en continuant d'observer le moindre recoin du faciès de son vis à vis.

-Ah, je vous rappelle une de vos connaissance ?

-Oui. Enfin, plus précisément celui de mon bien aimé. Vous avez le même air gentil et doux. Vos yeux sont plus ronds que les siens mais vos pupilles sont foncées, tout comme les siennes. La courbe de vos sourcils me rappelle encore lui... Votre peau à l'air douce, je me demande si elle me procurerait la même sensation que celle de mon amant.

-Haha je suis flatté d'être comparé à un bel homme ! rit le barman, Vous m'avez l'air de porter un grand intérêt au physique des autres.

-Pas vraiment, tout ce qui m'intéresse c'est un visage séduisant, le reste n'est pas très important. Mais mon compagnon trouve mon obsession malsaine… expliqua le roux de sa voix calme. Pourtant il n'y a que son visage qui me charme et que j'aime sincèrement. Je ne regarde pas tant que ça celui des autres.

-Peut-être qu'il a le sentiment que vous n'aimez justement que son visage et pas lui dans son entièreté. Certes, c'est sans doute la partie de son corps qui vous procure le plus de plaisir mais montrez lui qu'en plus de votre grande attirance pour son portrait, vous aimez ses autres aspects physiques !

-Je n'y avais pas vraiment pensé, il est vrai que je ne lui ai jamais dit que j'aimais sa chevelure verte pomme, son corps svelte, sa manière de parler... D'ailleurs, j'ai cru comprendre qu'être attiré par les visages portait un nom particulier, c'est bien votre spécialité les paraphilies si je ne me trompe pas ?

-Tout juste. Vous êtes ce qu'on appelle un Métopophile, je ne pense pas me tromper car vous évoquez clairement votre attirance envers le visage d'autrui. fit le brun en secouant son shaker dans un rythme soutenu.

-C'est donc ça…"

Pendant un instant, l'homme aux cheveux rouges détacha son regard d'Endou pour observer les bouteilles d'alcool qui se trouvaient derrière le barman. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il se sentait mieux d'avoir pu parler de son attirance à quelqu'un d'extérieur. Jamais il n'aurait pu évoquer le sujet ailleurs même avec ses amis les plus proches.

Alors que le roux était perdu dans ses pensées, le barman lui glissa une petite tasse blanche sous les yeux. Celle-ci se trouvait remplie d'un liquide rougeâtre transparent.

"Voici un thé à la canneberge. C'est excellent pour les yeux, vous qui êtes très observateur. Son goût est très acidulé mais si vous le souhaitez, je peux vous donner une petite douceur à côté pour contrebalancer.

-Je suis impressionné, vous réalisez aussi des boissons adaptée à votre clientèle. Toutes les rumeurs qui courent sur votre café sont belles et bien fondées.

-Si ce sont des rumeurs positives ça ne peut qu'être bénéfique à la réputation de mon établissement ! Je suppose que vous êtes ici grâce à elles.

-Tout juste ! répondit l'homme aux yeux verts qui avait bu d'une traite son breuvage tant il le trouvait délicieux. Merci pour cet excellent thé, je reviendrai à coup sûr."

* * *

Il se passait bien souvent des jours comme ça dans le tranquille quotidien d'Endou. Les rumeurs amenaient chaque fois de nouvelles personnes toutes aussi originales les unes que les autres. Des personnes qui n'avaient besoin que d'une chose : se sentir écoutée malgré leur particularité.


	2. Tricopathophilie

Aujourd'hui, une violente pluie avait montré le bout de son nez. Le temps était grisâtre et fade, le vent agitait violemment les branches des arbres. Les goûtes d'eau qui tombaient du ciel s'écrasaient contre les vitres du café Inazuma. Endou stressait à l'idée que cette intempérie les brise et blesse ses clients. Soudainement, deux individus entrèrent dans la précipitation au sein de l'établissement, entièrement trempés. Le barman avait accouru vers eux pour leur apporter des linges quand il aperçut deux visages qu'il connaissait bien. Ceux-ci affichaient une expression hilare malgré les trombes d'eau qu'ils venaient de recevoir.

"Salut Endou ! commença son grand ami, Gouenji

-Pardonne-nous, c'était un peu brutal comme entrée… renchérit Kazemaru qui aurait aimé saluer le barman dans de meilleures conditions. "

Les deux hommes étaient trempés de la tête aux pieds. Il n'y avait rien de pire que cette sensation. Kazemaru la détestait tout particulièrement parce que sa chevelure allait être une galère immense à coiffer.

"Ça fait super plaisir de vous voir de passage, même à l'improviste ! Tenez pour vous sécher, le brun leur tendit à chacun une serviette, si besoin accrochez vos vestes sur le porte-manteau je vais vous préparer une boisson chaude. "

Dans la précipitation, le barman retourna à son poste pour régler des commandes à la caisse, puis il commença celles de ses clients surprise. Le brun connaissait leurs goûts par cœur, il n'avait même pas besoin de les consulter pour préparer un breuvage qui leur ferait plaisir. Par ailleurs, Endou était un ami de longue date avec ces deux là. Il les connaissait depuis le collège, ah..quelle douce époque. L'époque où tous les trois pensaient que le football ne disparaîtrait jamais de ce monde. L'époque où ils étaient encore innocents.

Ça remontait à une dizaine d'années, sans pour autant être flou dans son esprit. Endou était un grand amateur de football grâce à la passion que lui avait transmit son grand père. C'est dans ces eaux là qu'il avait rencontré Kazemaru qui faisait partie du club d'athlétisme et Gouenji qui avait été transféré à Raimon depuis peu. Ces trois là étaient vite devenus amis et avaient rejoint le petit brun dans une aventure qui ne dura malheureusement pas longtemps...

Après la défaite écrasante de Raimon face à la Royal Academy le club fut fermé définitivement. De plus, le proviseur estimait que ce sport mettait inutilement les élèves en danger. Personne ne put s'y opposer, même Natsumi.

Peu à peu l'influence que le football avait sur le monde s'était atténuée jusqu'à disparaître. Ce sport était devenu une source d'angoisse et de peur. Une véritable arme qui pouvait détruire des vies. Ça n'avait plus rien d'un loisir.

Cet instant de nostalgie fort étrange fut interrompu par Kazemaru.

"Endou, est-ce que ça va ? T'as l'air d'être perdu.

-Haha oui ! Je pensais juste à notre rencontre. Tenez, vos boissons sont prêtes. Un cappuccino à la vanille pour Gouenji et un thé vert à la grenade pour toi Kazemaru."

Les deux hommes se saisirent de leur boisson tout en remerciant leur grand ami de toujours. Si la boisson de Gouenji n'avait aucune autre prédisposition que la gourmandise, concernant celle de l'athlète aux cheveux bleu c'était tout autre chose. Elle avait des vertus antioxydantes mais aussi favorisait sa condition capillaire qui s'avérait être très importante. Depuis que ses deux amis sortaient ensemble Kazemaru n'avait quasi jamais coupé ses cheveux. Ils étaient encore plus brillants et beaux qu'avant.

Le blond vouait une sorte de culte à la capillarité de son petit-ami, et ce depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte à quel point les cheveux de Kazemaru avaient quelque chose de particulier. Un parfum enivrant, une douceur sans précédent, une couleur fabuleuse.

Ils rendait l'athlète encore plus beaux quand ils étaient détachés. Ce côté ondulé, faussement sauvage, donnait un côté un peu négligé à Kazemaru qui était toujours sérieux et investi corps et âme dans ses passions.

Les hommes buvaient tranquillement leur boisson favorite en attendant que la pluie cesse. Discutant de tout et de rien avec Endou et les autres clients. Des discussions rythmées par les gouttes qui ruisselaient le long des vitres, offrant un bruit de fond apaisant à la salle.

* * *

Les jours pluvieux n'étaient pas ceux que préféraient le gérant du café Inazuma, ils étaient synonyme d'une tristesse sans précédent à ses yeux. Paradoxalement, c'était quand il pleuvait qu'il faisait les meilleures rencontres.

C'était lors d'un jour de pluie qu'il avait rencontré la femme de sa vie pour la première fois.

Fuyuka.


	3. Acrophilie

Ces derniers temps, Endou rencontrait de plus en plus de touristes. Son café éveillait la curiosité des étrangers qui se sentaient concernés par la thématique particulière qu'il abordait. Le barman avait ainsi pu échanger à propos des paraphilies avec une bonne dizaine de personnes, cependant celle qui avait retenu son attention était une jeune femme aux cheveux couleur pêche. Elle avait un visage typiquement européen, de grands yeux bleus, une silhouette fine et une curiosité sans précédent. Il aurait juré l'avoir déjà rencontré quelque part car son visage lui semblait familier. Celle-ci habitait à Hong Kong, non pas parce qu'elle était originaire de Chine, mais parce là bas, la hauteur des immeubles était parfaite. C'était un critère plutôt original pour emménager dans une ville !

Son passe temps consistait à monter sur les toits des immeubles quand elle le pouvait. Les sensations qui parcouraient son corps étaient indescriptibles. Un mélange entre une forte adrénaline et de l'excitation la poussait à recommencer encore et encore. L'immensité des toits de Hong Kong la rendait heureuse. Constater que face à ses propres constructions l'être humain restait une fourmi insignifiante la faisait vibrer.

Elle savait que rien de tout ça n'était normal et elle n'avait jamais pu parler à quelqu'un de cette activité si particulière.

"Si je devais mettre fin à ma vie, je sauterais d'un immeuble sans hésiter ! De toute manière personne ne comprend ce que je ressens quand je me balade en hauteur. Enfin, vous êtes le seul à me comprendre Monsieur Endou. Merci infiniment." avait-elle dit, les larmes aux yeux.

Son timbre de voix avait changé, il était devenu plus doux. Comme si elle avait été soulagée d'un poids à l'instant où elle avait prononcé ces mots.

* * *

Depuis cette jeune femme n'était plus revenue au café...

C'était en partie une angoisse qui le hantait. Rencontrer des personnes qui lui feraient part de ce genre d'envies sans qu'il ne puisse agir. Après tout, il ne connaissait aucun de ses clients personnellement, surtout concernant les clients étrangers qui n'étaient que de passage dans la capitale.


End file.
